Tienes que hacer algo
by Jycel
Summary: Femslash. El día a día rutinario, a veces, trae resultados inesperados.
1. Rachel

**Tienes que hacer algo.**

No es que la veas mucho. Te corriges: más bien la ves todos los días, sólo que no habláis mucho, y nunca es por mucho tiempo. La ves sonriendo furtivamente cuando alguien te tira un zumo de uva por encima de la cabeza, como si disfrutara cada vez que te arruinan la ropa o te ensucian el pelo que has estado media hora arreglando para que quedara perfecto.

No es que te caiga especialmente simpática, pero tú nunca le hiciste nada malo, ni siquiera nada por lo que pudiera guardarte rencor. No entiendes porqué narices se divierte tanto cuando la gente te deja en ridículo, que viene a ser casi todos los días, si no contamos los fines de semana, que te quedas en casa ensayando y soñando ser una estrella.

También la ves con el ceño fruncido y cara de odio cada vez que Finn se te acerca para que le aconsejes sobre la altitud de una determinada nota.

Por eso, ese día, en el que las dos habéis llegado antes al ensayo, te pilla desprevenida que te bese.

Es un beso rápido, apenas roza tus labios. Y es fugaz, como una estrella. Y todo tu alrededor se siente más pesado de repente. Más ruidoso. Más colorido.

Querrías haberle abofeteado o, al menos, haberle apartado. _No tiene derecho a hacerme esto_, te dices. Pero tampoco es que hubieras podido reaccionar de alguna manera que implicara tener la boca cerrada, porque en este momento la mandíbula te llega al suelo.

Quinn Fabray acaba de besarte, Rachel Berry. Tienes que hacer algo.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Esto surgió como un experimento de escritura en segunda persona. En principio era solamente lo que conforma este capítulo: un drabble. Cuando lo escribí, quedó guardado sin más, y casi me olvidé de él. Luego, lo encontré y lo compartí. Y desde entonces, ha ido evolucionando en mi cabeza como algo más, hasta el punto de no saber dónde acabarlo. Espero que, de alguna manera, me ayudéis en esto._


	2. Quinn

_N/A: Es la misma historia del capítulo anterior (Rachel), pero desde el punto de vista de Quinn. Los dos capítulos acaban en la misma escena. Vuelvo a la tercera persona, porque es mi estilo natural de escribir, y porque así fue cómo me salió. Espero que no se haga demasiado raro al leer, no quería cambiar nada. Las cosas salen como salen por algún motivo ;) No suelo poner notas de autor porque normalmente son aburridas y me disgustan, me disculpo por eso, pero tengo la excusa de que esta vez lo veo necesario. Ya me callo. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>No entiende por qué se le antepone esa sensación de malestar justo antes de romper a reír. Le pasa cada vez que presencia un acto que involucra avergonzar a Rachel Berry. Pero lo cierto es que detrás de la sonrisa de suficiencia, se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Sobre todo cuando ella misma ha sido la artífice de la broma. Hasta que se acaban las clases y se encierra en su habitación, no consigue desprenderse de esa sensación. Entonces, las risas de por la mañana se le convierten en lágrimas. Se encoge sobre su cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago, sintiéndose pequeña, cobarde y miserable.<p>

Cuando peor lo pasa es justo después de clases. Sale al aparcamiento para alcanzar su coche, con los libros contra su pecho. Su mirada se cruza con una figura diminuta y vulnerable que espera el autobús de vuelta a casa. Porque Rachel, en la lejanía, se le parece a un cachorro de animal herido, con sus pequeñas piernas sosteniendo el peso del día que, sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo, le han arruinado.

Quinn quiere dejar de mirarla. Si no lo hace, no conseguirá quitarse las ganas que le invaden de correr hasta ella, abrazarla, y decirle que todo saldrá bien. Que aguante un poco más, que esto es sólo el instituto, y que pronto se olvidará de todo cuando esté brillando en algún teatro de Broadway.

Siempre acaba ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que pretende ser despreocupado, y consigue alejar su mirada de la persona que más odia en todo el instituto. Rachel le hace sentir insegura, y la odia por eso. Porque si hay algo que Quinn Fabray no puede permitirse es bajar la guardia.

Trabajosamente, se centra en llegar hasta su coche, sacar las llaves, introducirlas en el cierre, abrir la puerta, colocar los libros en el asiento trasero, sentarse al volante, ponerse el cinturón, encender el motor, salir del aparcamiento sin volver a mirarla, conducir hasta su casa… Pequeñas acciones de la vida diaria que realiza como un robot, y que le ayudan a mantenerse alejada de los sentimientos contradictorios que Rachel Berry le produce.

Es más fácil odiarla. Seguir la corriente que marca el instituto desde muchos años antes de nacer ella. La cadena alimentaria y la maldita "supervivencia del más fuerte". Lo ha estudiado en Biología, Darwin sabía de lo que hablaba. Y ella debería sentirse feliz por estar en lo más alto, en el sitio de los depredadores. Agradece no tener que pasar por lo que Rachel aguanta cada día, denostada al último escalón de la pirámide.

Es sólo que tampoco entiende las ganas irresistibles que le dan _casi_ todos los días de acercarse a ella, mirarla a los ojos, cogerle la cara y besarla. Besarla como nunca ha besado a nadie. Y como nunca han besado a Rachel. Besarla hasta destrozarla. Hasta que se entere que puede hacerle la vida imposible. Hasta que Rachel no pueda dejar de pensar en ella en todo el día. Revolverle el estómago hasta conseguir que se deshaga por dentro. Sueña con eso, pagarle con la misma moneda. Instalarse en la parte de su cerebro que duele, la que se siente entre los ojos, y entre pinchazos del corazón.

No soporta sus faldas cortas, porque le dejan pensando todo el día en la ropa interior que esconden debajo. No soporta sus medias hasta la rodilla, desea arrancárselas de golpe. No soporta las cosas que se pone en la cabeza, porque quiere poder despeinarla sin obstáculos. Odia su predilección por los jerséis de rombos dos tallas más pequeñas de lo correspondiente, podría tirar de ellos hasta que tuviera que quitárselos.

Lo que menos soporta de todo es su voz, su constante parloteo, que siempre tenga algo que decir a todo. Desea taparle la boca y callarla. No tener que escucharla más. No quiere imaginar más veces cómo podría silenciarla con sus labios.

De ahí que, cuando ese día llega un poco antes al ensayo, y se la encuentra inclinada en el piano colocando partituras, no pueda resistir el impulso que le nace. Incontrolable. Observa sus propios pies caminando hacia ella, como si no tuviera elección. Y cuando Rachel se da la vuelta para confrontarla, sólo se inclina y la besa.

Pero no le sale como esperaba. Es un beso fuerte. Cierra concienzudamente los ojos y arruga los labios contra los de Rachel, como intentando quitárselo de encima. Si la besa, tal vez deje de pensar en hacerlo todo el maldito día.

Cuando se aparta, se da cuenta de cuan estrepitosamente ha fallado su plan. Ha sido como apagar el fuego con gasolina. Rachel la mira perpleja. Tiene la boca abierta, y por primera vez en su vida, parece que no tiene nada que decir.

Quinn se mira los zapatos como si fueran lo más fascinante que ha visto en su vida; y agradece que toque ensayo y que, de repente, todos sus compañeros estén entrando por la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Siento que haya dos notas de autor en este capítulo. Ahora, no sé si dejar esto aquí, o escribir algo que cierre, desde el punto de vista de las dos. Sea como fuere, no puedo contener el Faberry en mi cabeza, me asalta casi todos los días, como si tuviera vida propia. Y definitivamente esto no será lo único que publique sobre Berry/Fabray, ¿o era Fabray/Berry? ^^ (guiño para gente muy fan)._


End file.
